


Charity Case

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: When Coldharbour Calls [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Gen, Skyrim Kink Meme, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette concerning one of many Vestiges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Case

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4735.html?thread=9468799#t9468799) on the kink meme. Kaylaneth is one of my actual toons on Elder Scrolls Online, a Bosmer Dragonknight.

"Bless your soul, kind stranger," said the ragged Khajiit, tucking away the bag of coins someplace Kaylaneth couldn’t see. Given what he was dressed in, she was baffled about where it could have gone.

The Bosmer smiled, adjusting her shield so it sat a little more comfortably on her back. She wondered, just a moment, about telling him there was no soul to bless, not anymore, that it belonged to a Daedric Prince now and she had almost given up in her quest to retrieve it. But, she thought, the Khajiit was either going to think she was deceitful or get the wrong impression.

Though, she supposed she didn't look very dangerous, not here in the land of her giant cousins the Altmer, and that alone worked in her benefit. _Never let the enemy be right_ , she could hear her mother say even now. _They must always either overestimate or underestimate, and for us, dear one, it is a boon to be looked past_. Kaylaneth had lived those words her entire life, training in secret to surprise her enemies with her ferocity and skill just as they thought she would be an easy target.

"I am honored, and glad to give. I will keep an eye out for your possessions. Swift justice shall come to those who steal."

The Khajiit beggar gulped, seemingly unaware how his fear shone on his face. Yes, Kaylaneth had seen right through him. But, if he was desperate enough to beg from passing adventurers, she did not mind giving a few coins. Still, she couldn't help but remind him that, whatever her part in this, to lie for coin was stealing as well.

She nodded her farewell and strode on, the brilliant red-leafed trees shading the path to Skywatch. She did not look back. Ayrenn and Razum-dar, her Queen and her friend, were counting on her.

 _For the glory of the Dominion_ , she thought. _For my soul_.


End file.
